sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
IU - Feel So Good
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Feel So Goodright|220px *'Artista: IU *'Mini Álbum: '''LOST and FOUND *'Pista: 4 *'Género: '''Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 24-Septiembre-2008 *'Agencia: Loen Entertainment '''Romanización achime nuneul tteumyeon dagaoneun haessal haessare nun bibigo ireonago ireona nameun jameul kkaewoboneun shower time nugunga cheongsoreul han kkaekkeutaejin geori georie ullineun nae georeumsori Feel so good Feel so good All my life eolgureun useumeuro gadeuk chaewo (geurigo) maeumeun sarangeuro gadeuk chaewo (geuraeseo) geokjeongeun maeumsoge damji malgo (geuraedo geuraedo gakkeum) nunmuri heureul ttaeneun ureo beoryeo (geurigo) ttodasi apeul ttaeneun useo beoryeo (geuraeseo) eonjena haengbokhan na harue yeol dubeoneun jieoboneun miso misoe modu nareul bangyeojugo bangineun saramdeulgwa insahaneun Everytime eodunbam golmokgireul jikyeojuneun dalbit dalbiche chumeul chuneun gangajido Feel so good Feel so good All my life eolgureun useumeuro gadeuk chaewo (geurigo) maeumeun sarangeuro gadeuk chaewo (geuraeseo) geokjeongeun maeumsoge damji malgo (geuraedo geuraedo gakkeum) nunmuri heureulttaeneun ureo beoryeo (geurigo) ttodasi apeulttaeneun useo beoryeo (geuraeseo) eonjena haengbokhan na han georeum du georeum cheoncheonhi ttwiji malgo Rap)jakku jakku seodureuji malgo haru haru georeuji anko saranghae soril kiugo geuttae geuttae ohae da jiugo seoro seoro akkyeojundamyeon modu da gippeun gibun Feel so good eolgureun useumeuro gadeuk chaewo (geurigo) maeumeun sarangeuro gadeuk chaewo (geuraeseo) geokjeongeun maeumsoge damji malgo (geuraedo geuraedo gakkeum) nunmuri heureulttaeneun ureo beoryeo (geurigo) ttodasi apeulttaeneun useo beoryeo (geuraeseo) eonjena haengbokhan na useo bwa useo bwa gibuni joha 'Español' Cuando abro los ojos por la mañana, la luz del sol se acerca Ah, Esta luz del sol, me froto los ojos y me levanto Cuando me levanto me deshago del resto de sueño con una cálida ducha Una persona limpia, dejando atrás un limpio pasillo A través del pasillo, el sonido de mis pasos timbra Se siente tan bien, se siente tan bien, toda mi vida Mi rostro, lo he llenado con una sonrisa (Y…) Mi corazón, lo he llenado con amor (Por lo tanto...) No hay lugar para preocupaciones en mi corazón (Pero, algunas veces….) Sin mis lágrimas deben caer, me pondré a llorar (Y…) Cuando este lastimada de nuevo, voy a sonreír (Por lo tanto…) Yo siempre estoy feliz En un solo día, he dado si número de sonrisas Con sonrisas, la gente de alrededor me da la bienvenida A esas personas tan acogedoras, las saludos todo el tiempo En las noches oscuras, las calles son guardadas por la luz de la luna Bajo la luz de la luna, incluso los cachorros bailan Se siente tan bien, se siente tan bien, toda mi vida Mi rostro, lo he llenado con una sonrisa (Y…) Mi corazón, lo he llenado con amor (Por lo tanto...) No hay lugar para preocupaciones en mi corazón (Pero, algunas veces….) Sin mis lágrimas deben caer, me pondré a llorar (Y…) Cuando este lastimada de nuevo, voy a sonreír (Por lo tanto…) Yo siempre estoy feliz Un pasos, dos pasos, lentamente sin correr Rap)No solo, solo dudes, cada día, cada día, no lo pierdas Practica diciendo “Te amo” y entonces, borra todo esos malentendidos Si te preocupas por los demás, todos se sentirán bien, se sentirá muy bien Mi rostro, lo he llenado con una sonrisa (Y…) Mi corazón, lo he llenado con amor (Por lo tanto...) No hay lugar para preocupaciones en mi corazón (Pero, algunas veces….) Sin mis lágrimas deben caer, me pondré a llorar (Y…) Cuando este lastimada de nuevo, voy a sonreír (Por lo tanto…) Yo siempre estoy feliz Vamos a sonreír, vamos a sonreír, esto se siente tan bien 'Hangul' 아침에 눈을 뜨면 다가오는 햇살 햇살에 눈 비비고 일어나고 일어나 남은 잠을 깨워보는 shower time 누군가 청소를 한 깨끗해진 거리 거리에 울리는 내 걸음소리 Feel so good Feel so good All my life 얼굴은 웃음으로 가득 채워 (그리고) 마음은 사랑으로 가득 채워 (그래서) 걱정은 마음속에 담지 말고 (그래도 그래도 가끔) 눈물이 흐를 때는 울어 버려 (그리고) 또다시 아플 때는 웃어 버려 (그래서) 언제나 행복한 나 하루에 열 두번은 지어보는 미소 미소에 모두 나를 반겨주고 반기는 사람들과 인사하는 Everytime 어둔밤 골목길을 지켜주는 달빛 달빛에 춤을 추는 강아지도 Feel so good Feel so good All my life 얼굴은 웃음으로 가득 채워 (그리고) 마음은 사랑으로 가득 채워 (그래서) 걱정은 마음속에 담지 말고 (그래도 그래도 가끔) 눈물이 흐를때는 울어 버려 (그리고) 또다시 아플때는 웃어 버려 (그래서) 언제나 행복한 나 한 걸음 두 걸음 천천히 뛰지 말고 Rap) 자꾸 자꾸 서두르지 말고 하루 하루 거르지 않고 사랑해 소릴 키우고 그때 그때 오해 다 지우고 서로 서로 아껴준다면 모두 다 기쁜 기분 Feel so good 얼굴은 웃음으로 가득 채워 (그리고) 마음은 사랑으로 가득 채워 (그래서) 걱정은 마음속에 담지 말고 (그래도 그래도 가끔) 눈물이 흐를때는 울어 버려 (그리고) 또다시 아플때는 웃어 버려 (그래서) 언제나 행복한 나 웃어 봐 웃어 봐 기분이 좋아 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop